The Faith of a Man
by Minato Kota
Summary: Out of the real game character, but well, only use the name for my story... It's about the faith of a man, it's about Christianity.. don't have any idea, seriously, and I ended it up again e.e


**I named the Hyur boy with Jack, and I created it out of his character, umm, so yeah..**

* * *

I was only six when my mom died, so I lived together with my dad. You know what? I was never proud to be his son. Never. Why? Because he is a criminal. We ran from city to city, from country to country. That's it, until I was eight. My dad died when we were running away from a wolf in a forest.

I lived in a city, near to that forest. I worked with a family. They're rich, yes, and they have a very big house. My job is pretty easy. I just need to clean some of the rooms and play with my master's daughter.

By the way, my name is Jack. The master's daughter, her name is Evangeline. She is a year younger than me. She has a long, brown wavy hair. She has green eyes.

I played a lot with her. My master glad that their daughter is happy because she has a friend to play with. They like me, until I was 18. Yeah, they dumped me after they found that stupid boy. He is very annoying for me, but surprisingly, Evangeline likes him. I was angry and disappointed. I thought they will let me grow up together with them.

Oh wait, you don't know why they dumped me? Well, they dumped me because that annoying boy. He asked my ex-master to remove me from the house, just to make sure Evangeline won't lose her virginity. And you know what? My ex-master agreed. Like I've ever sexually harassing her! Seriously, I never grope her body, never! And my ex-mastered didn't trust me.

Another thing that break my heart is Evangeline. Well, I like her. I really want her to let me live with her in her house, but the only thing she can do when my ex-master asked me to leave was stare at that annoying boy, then she smiled at him. Yeah, she smiled.

Why you gave me hope before? It breaks my heart, yeah. Why you let me know this late? Oh yeah, almost forgot, that annoying boy name's William.

That night, I slept on the street. That night was cold. I can't sleep well. But I can't do anything. All I can do was wrapped my jacket around my body and legs to keep them warm.

I watched Evangeline a lot. Then, I knew what is hurt the most. It's watching the person you like flirting with other guy. She kissed him. It must be the first kiss. I always wished that I am the first person who gave her the first kiss, but well, it's just in my mind.

* * *

Sunday morning, I have nothing to do. Evangeline and William were out for a moment, and I have nothing to do. I don't have any money to buy food, and I don't know what to do. So, I just travel around the street while I bumped into an old man. He's carrying a huge box. I came to that old man and offered for help. He let me carry the box and followed him into a... church.

After put down the box, he offered me to sit on a chair inside of that church and hear the sermon. Well, since I don't have anything to do, I can sit here. I agreed and sit.

When I heard the sermon, my heart felt like, very calm. And you know what? I think I will learn to pray to God, just like the pastor suggested.

The sermon finished. I went out and met that old man again. I came to him and asked him about the praying thing. He invited me to come with me to his house, and I don't refuse. I followed him.

He taught me many things about God, about faith, about Jesus Christ. I started to get curious about Jesus Christ and God, so he lend me his bible. I read it the whole day, and I'm glad that Evangeline went out together with William and I decided to walk around the street and help that old man. Well, I started to think that maybe it's God's plan. Maybe God want me to trust him and be his son, to be found.

"God will never give you something beyond your abilities," the old man said.

I lived with that old man for a few years. When I was 21, that man died. I was really sad, but I guess he already done his job in this world.

A few days later, I bumped into Evangeline and William. Well, I heard that they're going to be engaged this Saturday. I still like Evangeline, so I came to my ex-master and asked for the proposal. But everything I got is one more heart break.

"If you love her, you will leave her with William. At least, William is rich, not like you. You're only a poor guy who lived because of luck!" he said.

I left him and sit near to the forest. I can feel something cold inside of my chest. I hope my ex-master will change his mind. And he did change his mind. He let me work again in his house, but he doesn't gave me permission to talk to her daughter.

All I can do every single day was hold the pain I feel when I saw both of them kissing and do other romantic stuffs. I hold the cold slicing thing inside my chest.

"God, why you let me fall into a situation like this? You knew I love Evangeline, you knew I don't want her to be engaged with William. But why, why you let me see all of this romance things between them? Why?" I whispered.

I almost give up praying until I found another girl. She has a long and straight blonde hair, with a blue sky eyes. She wasn't rich, she lived with her mother in a caravan near the forest. That day, I decided to help her mother clean their caravan. I helped them for the rest of that evening. I gave them some money to buy food, then go home.

I hang a lot with them, since my master doesn't really care where I've gone. The girl's name is Brittany, and her mother's is Casey.

One morning, I went to the river with Brittany to get some water.

"Hey," she started. I looked up at her.

"Have you ever feel like dumped from somewhere, or, or being ignored by someone you love?"

I stared at her. She seemed like almost cry. "I..."

"Look, I don't know until when I can hold my, my feelings back anymore..." she cried. I hugged her gently. I let her rest on my shoulder for a moment, before she continued, "I love a boy, back there, but he just... ignored me..." there she go again, cry on my shoulder.

"I tried to flirt him, but he just... turn his face away and, and..." she cried again.

I remembered my feelings to Evangeline. I still like her, but I think she's not the right person for me, so I just try to forget my feelings. But here I am, remembered it again.

"Nobody loves me..." she cried. I patted her head tenderly. "God loves you," I said.

"What?" she asked again.

"God loves you, Brittany. He does."

"Oh, please. You believe in... God? Seriously, Jack, God isn't real..."

"He is real, Brittany. He is real."

"Then why doesn't he help me to get the one I love?"

"Sometimes, he won't give you what is bad for you. He has plans for us, I'm sure."


End file.
